A Helping Hand
by Princess In Love
Summary: A small two-shot in Boris's POV.Please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, not mine. I don't know why I keep writing that. I don't own Boris or Lilly or Michael or anybody else.**_

_**All of us had enough POV's of Michael and Mia.I thought it would be fun to find out what Boris thought about Mia's and J.P's relationship.**_

_**Happy Reading...**_

Again, Mia is with J.P.I know I shouldn't be biased or anything, since J.P is my friend's boyfriend and 'supposedly' my friend.

Yeah right!

I know something else is going on. Something wrong. Why else would he agree to everything to what Mia says and does? I mean, doesn't he have any personality of his own? And above all, why does the press turn up everywhere the both of them go?

And what about the time when J.P said that Michael and Lilly obviously expected something back when Lilly did that commercial for Mia's dad.

That was nasty and rude, if you ask me.

There is something shady about J.P, if you ask me.

But everybody, including Tina says that J.P is romantic.

Tina!

I seriously want to kill her when she talks about Mia and J.P's relationship. And trust me, I would have done that long ago, if I wasn't so madly in love with her.

She goes all dreamy eyed when she describes all the things that Mia has done with J.P.

What is wrong with everyone? Why doesn't anybody understand that Mia is not meant to be with J.P.?

She belongs with someone I know will be best for her.

Someone who happens to still love her.

And that someone has returned.

Everywhere I have seen him looking at Mia with such love I have never seen in anybody's eyes. On Mia's birthday, on the day of my concert, everywhere.

Michael had been very careful not to let me know how he felt, but I knew him. I caught him looking at Mia.

And what with the prom day after tomorrow, Michael doesn't stand a chance. After that little stunt from J.P on Mia's birthday bash, Michael has been down the drains.

Seriously, I have never seen anyone so sad (maybe except Mia).

There is only one person who can do anything.

But I don't want to talk to Lilly about it. She might just kill me.

Even though we have been friends since we broke up, we haven't exactly been on the talking terms for the last two years.

The last thing I want to do is Lilly kick me out of her house if I go there asking a favour for Mia.

I don't-

_Much later in the evening._

I

DON'T

BELIEVE

THIS... 

I seriously don't. Because guess who turned up at my place?

Lilly.

Seriously, Lilly Moscovitz, of all people, turned up at my place.

When I opened the door, Lilly was standing outside, clutching a purse in her hands.

I think my mouth must have fell open, because she was staring at me.

"Close your mouth Boris." she said.

When I closed my mouth, she said.

"Can I come in? I promise it won't be long."

I moved aside to let her pass. She walked in, looking around as she entered the living room.

Thank god mom and dad are at my aunt's place, because they are not the biggest fans of pierceings, which Lilly had in quite a few number.

"What are you doing here, Lilly?"

"Boris, I need your help."

This was the last thing I expected to hear from Lilly.

"Help? From me? Why Lilly."

"Because from what I gather, both of us think the same thing about J. you think and I know."

"What exactly are you talking about, Lilly."

She took a deep breath and said.

"J.P is using doesn't love her or anything. He just pretends to be in love with her because she's a princess."

Okay, what the hell is going on?

I looked at her incredulously. She continued.

"He was using me to get to know when he knew that Michael and Mia broke up, he broke up with me and went to comfort Mia is so dense and she doesn't get it."

"Hold on a second."I said, raising my hands."You want to help Mia? After all that she had done to you?"

Lilly looked down. I knew I had touched a weak nerve.

"Seriously Lilly. Do you know how much Mia suffered because of you? I happen to know that whatever faults Mia may have, she was never a bad person."

"You don't know what she did to me. She obviously broke my trust. And she broke my brother's heart."

"She broke your trust because she dated J.P after you guys broke up? Lilly, they were just friends. And that kiss...it was just a friendly kiss. I know that. She still loved you. You were still her best friend. But what did you do? Avoid her. You could have told her everything. But you didn't. And if you think Mia betrayed your trust, then what about you, Lilly? Are you any better than her?"

Lilly's face had a shocked look and her eyes had tears.

"Alright, I accept that I have been acting like a total idiot. I just need to know something. Do you want to help me or not."

I sat down on a chair and thought for a moment. I sighed and said.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

_Much more later that evening._

Okay, I think Lilly was totally right. If she was going to help Mia, she had to go to him. He being the only person who can help her.

Michael!

Lilly grabbed me out of our apartment and we got into my car and drove to Michael's Loft.

When we reached there, Lilly pressed the buzzer.

The door opened and we found Michael staring at us.

"Lilly? Boris? What are you two doing here?"

_**Be nice people, and please review. Just one more chapter left. Just let me know what you think...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not mine.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Happy Reading...**_

"What are you two doing here? At this time?" Michael said in a confused voice, as we sat down.

I looked around at the place where I was going to live after I graduated from of the situation, I should say it was neat.

Lilly looked at me before clearing her throat and began.

"Well, Michael, I-We need your help?"

Michael nodded, indicating that he was all ears.

"You know that J.P and Mia are going out, don't you?" she said.

I looked at Lilly. I almost had the urge to laugh. Talk about making an understatement.

Michael raised his eyebrows.

"_I know?_ Lilly, the whole world knows that Mia and J.P are going out. And he definitely proved it on Mia's birthday with that engaged-to-be-engaged stuff. And what's more, I think they would prefer her to go out with J.P rather than me."

Michael's anger was definitely showing.

"Yeah, well." Lilly cleared her throat again." Well, J.P isn't actually in love with her or anything."

"What?" Michael turned to look at us. I nodded my head." What do you mean?"

"J.P doesn't love is going out with her because she's a princess. He is just using her."

"And Mia doesn't know?" he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh please," Lilly said, rolling her eyes." She is oblivious to it."

"Idiot." Michael said, his fist rolled into a ball." Without knowing that jerk is just using her, she is still going out with him."

"Well, Mia is seriously confused about her relationship with J. didn't want to wear that ring. But her dad told her to take it as she is dating J.P for two years." I supplied for Michael's comfort

Lilly and Michael looked at me. I shrugged.

"I overheard Mia and her dad talking at her party."

"Michael, you have to do something." said Lilly, turning back to Michael. She was sounding desperate now." Mia is in serious trouble. She doesn't understand how J.P is using her. And she keeps taking stupid decisions, thanks to your idiotic girlfriend." Lilly glared at me.  
>The last part was for me.<p>

"Hey, don't drag Tina into this." I snapped, glaring back at her.

"Oh, whatever." Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

''Anyway Michael, the thing is..."Lilly hesitated a little before continuing." The thing is, Mia still love you." 

Michael looked at as if we have told him a cruel joke. His eyes went wide.

"Seriously Michael. I heard her tell Tina. When she was telling about-"Lilly stopped mid sentence, not sure if she should actually say what she was about to say.

"She was telling about what?" Michael asked his face hard.

Lilly took a deep breath. Then she said.

"When she was telling Tina about having sex with J.P on prom night."

I stared at Lilly.

What is she talking about? Mia? Having sex with J.P on prom night? I swear I am going to kill Tina.

I think Michael stopped breathing for a minute. His mouth was wide open.

"What?" he finally said.

"Yeah, Mia was kind of upset that day. And she was talking about , rather yelling in the girls' restroom."

"How can she do it? How can she. He doesn't even love her and she is going to sleep with him?" Michael said finally, walking around the room like a hen that lost her chick.

I have not actually seen a hen that has lost her chick but I have heard my mom use the expression for my Aunt Natalia

"I can't let that happen." Michael continued." I can't let Mia do something drastic."

Lilly got up from her chair and grabbed Michael by his shoulder.

"Michael, you have to save her. From J. , you could end up losing her. And you could regret it for the rest of your life."

"She's right, Michael." I said, placing my hands on Michael's." Mia is honestly lost. She doesn't know what to do. And she keeps jumping from one mistake to another. You are the only person who can stop her from making a major mistake.

Michael sat down on the couch again.

He took a couple of deep breaths. Then he said.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just turn up near the elevators in Waldorf-Astoria at midnight. You'll know what to do then." Lilly said.

Michael suddenly grabbed the both of us and gave us a bear hug.

"How can I ever thank you both?" he said, emotionally.

"Just help Mia out. We just want that." I said.

_**And that is the end. There won't be another chapter. Please review and give me your support. A special thanks to all those wonderful people who read and reviewed my story.**_


End file.
